The SkyWing Mystery Chapter 1
by SickEyepatch
Summary: After RainWings begin to dissapear Mango, a young RainWing investigates to save them
1. Prolouge - The meeting

Prologue – The Meeting

Ruby sat in her throne, waiting, watching. She hated meetings, it was just a bunch of dragons sitting around and talking. She was more interested in seeing dragons fight, however her duty as queen was to sit there, look impressive and make a decision. Ruby looked around the room, it had an open roof and gold intertwined through the walls making curious patterns. Multiple dragons were sitting down on bronze seats, these were her council. She looked at the dragon below her; he was crimson with splatters of orange, and had an extremely anxious look on his snout.

"How are the..." Ruby paused in the middle of her sentence, she hadn't been listening, she look desperately from one anxious face to the next, and then she had an idea "Eggs faring?" She finished her sentence with lackluster confidence, almost as if she wasn't sure if she should ask that. The dragon below her, Stoke, answered her question hastily "Oh, wonderful, simply wonderful" he groveled with an anxious almost squeaky voice. To tell the truth Ruby didn't care much for eggs, she cared more about dragons who could actually function. "Great," she responded, pretending to be happy.

What about plan 'Alpha'" she asked with a casual tone, despite the fact that all of her attention was on this plan. "It's going well your highness," Stoke continued to speak frantically. "We have almost sixty dragons in our sky dungeon." Ruby's face lit up "Good, good" she mumbled, a cunning look spread across her snout. She looked around the room at all of her 'important' subjects, pleased. "Alright continue our plan." she said to Stoke confidently, "Any dragon that has: Skill, Magic, Initiative, Strength, Intelligence or any valuable skill. Take them. For we will be the most powerful tribe, of the all!"


	2. Chapter 1 - A day in the life

Wings of fire spinoff: The SkyWing mystery

Chapter 1 – A day in the life

Mango flew through the forest; the sun was shining in the bright blue sky. He could feel the wind on his scales, and he ducked and weaved around trees. He felt the rush of adrenaline pump through his veins, _now let's see,_ he thought to himself _passionfruit is what I'm looking for._ He flew closer to the ground; he could see his reflection as he flew over the river. Mango wasn't especially large, he had RainWing blood, from his mother Glory, and RainWings were an average size as far as dragons went. However, his father Deathbringer was smaller than the average dragon, as most NightWings were. This meant that Mango was small compared to the rest of his tribe. He wasn't discouraged or angry at his father though, you see his father was a NightWing, a species witch on occasion could foretell the future and read minds. While the small RainWing wasn't very good at prophecies, in fact they were a rare occasion at best; he was rather skilled at mind reading. His mother, Glory, also gave to his set of skills. As a RainWing his mother, and by extension he himself, could: Spit acid, change colors to camouflage (Although for Mango it was generally just an embarrassing tell of his emotions) and he had a prehensile tail.

 _Stop thinking about your parents,_ he told himself _you've got work to do._ Mango continued to fly close to the ground; he saw a patch of strawberries. While tasty, they weren't what he was looking for. Strawberries reminded him of his twin sister, Strawberry, she was an animus. At first mango was jealous, but his sister never gained the ability to read minds, so it balanced itself out. Mango was actually getting the passionfruit for one of Strawberry's concoctions as she was in charge of medicine in the village. Mango continued to fly when he saw a patch of mushrooms _heh, mushrooms are Camo's favorite I_ he thought to himself _I should grab some;_ he swooped down and plucked some from the ground. Camo, his little brother didn't get any special powers, from what his family could tell. Nevertheless Mango and the rest of his relatives loved him all the same. Thinking about Camo's pure happiness when his big brother came home with his favorite food made stripes of gold and amber run down Magno's scales. As he maneuvered his way through a patch of dead trees, the gold immediately faded away as it shifted to a curious indigo and a cautious violet. _What happened there?_ He wondered.

That wasn't important, he needed to find a passionfruit, and fast. The sun was setting and Mango has poor vision, especially at night. He saw a small purple fruit growing from the branch of a tree _there it is_ he thought triumphantly. The RainWing swooped at the small fruit and picked it from it's place. He spun on his side and did a U-turn. Knowing he'd accomplished his task a glow of goldenrod shifted through his scales. _Now just to go back home_ Mango thought.

Mango flew back into his wooden treetop house at dusk, a sense of unusual panic lingered in the air. "Strawberry, I'm home!" he shouted exasperatedly "I've got the passionfru-" Mango didn't finish his sentence because what he saw was a major issue. A medicine bottle smashed, some RainWing blood and Strawberry, was missing.

Thanks for reading this demo chapter for my book "The SkyWing mystery"


	3. Chapter 2 - The Strawberry case

Chapter 2 – The Strawberry Case

Distress, that's all Mango could feel. His head spun with confusion. Where was Strawberry, he wanted to help but wasn't sure where she had gone. He sat down on the wooden floor, it was cold; that was okay though because it matched Mango's mood perfectly. "Get up," he told himself. The RainWing stood up with clouds of Storm grey and soft blue floating through his scales. Mango jumped in surprise as a stick looked up at him "What?" he asked himself, he suddenly remembered his sister's special power. "Oh, you're an enchanted object" he mumbled, "Where did Strawberry go?" he asked the stick. Mango felt stupid, talking to a stick wasn't exactly the most normal thing ever. The stick jumped up and started scraping itself on the floor. "What, are you doing?" Mango asked the stick. It had written 'read my mind' on the floor. "You're a stick," Mango began; he couldn't begin to comprehend how weird this was. He never liked meddling with his sister's animus magic, it freaked him out "But, alright" he focused on the stick, thinking about Strawberry.

Suddenly, everything went black. Mango went into an odd vision of sorts.

He could see through Strawberry's eyes. And see her thoughts

Strawberry walked around the medicine room carefully, as to not bump into anything. It was a small wooden hut filled with peculiar liquids of all different colors. It was her job to be a healer, until she was old enough to take on her mother, Glory. She looked over towards a yellow liquid, it bubbled in a sunbeam that shone through the window. "Where is Mango, I need that passionfruit", she wanted the particular fruit for a potion that cured SandWing venom.

Mango looked at Strawberry, "Everything seems fine for now." He mumbled to himself, but something seemed off, an uneasy air lingered throughout the hut. Strawberry picked up a rock melon and squeezed the juice out of it, she heard the sound of wingbeats nearby, but just assumed it was some RainWings. All of a sudden a SkyWing burst through the door and pinned her to the ground.

"Strawberry!" Mango shouted, he lunged for the SkyWing that had pinned her, however he phased right through. "Right," he told himself "Memory." He couldn't do anything but watch.

Strawberry tried to claw at the SkyWing, it was a futile effort, "Is this the one?" the SkyWing turned around to ask a dragon who was hidden by the bright sunlight, Mango couldn't tell what tribe it was from, he could only see that it was small. The unknown dragon nodded and the SkyWing picked up a glass filled with medicine and smashed it on Strawberry's head, she screamed in pain. "Alright let's go," another SkyWing mumbled from outside. The one pinning Strawberry picked her up. Strawberry still struggled in the big SkyWing's grip, she couldn't do a lot. She made eye contact with a mixing stick, and "I'm giving you a memory, make sure mango gets It." she mouthed silently. Mango stood up confused, what would he do. Shout he keep it a secret and go looking by himself or should he admit his neglect and tell his mother, the queen. Suddenly a RainWing burst through the door, his scales shone a vibrant detersive green. "Mango!" he shouted "I saw you pass out."

It was Mango's best friend, Palm. "Dude," he said in his usually hoarse voice "What happened?" Mango sat up, he too was confused, and he didn't care what his scales said. But he knew they were a scared pale green. "What, happened" Palm insisted. Mango told him about Strawberry, the stick and the SkyWings. "That..." Palm stuttered "That's so awful!" Even though Mango agreed, he knew Palm hadn't had any serious battle training. "We," Mango continued uncertainly "Need to tell..." he paused again, then continued "We need to tell Queen Glory."


End file.
